Client applications often desire to interact with third-party proxy services. For example, a client application may wish to make requests to a web service. However, the client application and the web service may often be configured such that they cannot directly communicate with one another. For example, the client application may utilize a first protocol, such as the java message service (JMS), for sending requests, while the web service may operate under a different protocol, such as the hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP). Additionally, service buses or other types of mediators may be configured to appropriately translate such requests so that the two entities may communicate. However, configuring multiple similar translations based on one or more common guidelines within a single service bus may be time consuming and error prone.